Phineas and Ferb 50 Prompts Challenge
by AzaleaTea
Summary: A collection of Phineas and Ferb drabbles. Pm me or review to send me some prompts, they are 50 in total. Rated T just to be safe
1. 1 Gumdrops

**A.N: **Welp, soo this is the first drabble of these series, not much too say besides I`m sorry it`s so short. I hope you enjoy it anyways, and also don`t forget to R &amp; R!****

**Phineas, Ferb and their friends do not belong to me. The lady employee however, does. Wee...**

1\. Gumdrops

Since his brother had gone to a seminar about endangered mammals with Perry that day, he instead of going alone to the candy store, invited his closest friends to go along with him.

The door swung open and the little bell above it chimed.

Buford wasted no time and immediately grabbed an extra large bag and started stuffing every sweet he found on hissight. On the other side of the room he could hear Baljeet (who was ogling a chocolate fountain) asking him if he even had enough money to buy all of that. The bully quickly retorted, telling him to shut his face or he`d offer him a wedgie. In the meantime, Isabella was busying herself with her own paper bag, stuffing it with fruited taffy, heart shaped lollipops, jolly ranchers, pixie sticks, skittles and sour patch kids.

While the rest of the gang rummaged throughout the entire shop, Phineas also helped himself out and snatched a paper bag similar to Buford's, out of the rack.  
Not two minutes had passed and the bag was already overflowing with every type of sweets he could afford, so he and his brother (and their sister too, presumably) could stuff their faces in it later.

Lastly, the boy grabbed a colorful lollipop from a nearby jar and headed to the counter to finish his purchase.  
The aforementioned bag was unsurprisingly heavy. It was stuffed with all kinds of candy any kid would crave for. From sugary to chocolatey, from crispy to creamy, you name it. Nothing was amiss, well nothing except his brother`s favorite treat.

"Is that all I can get ya, kiddo?" The store employee asked as she threw another handful of red vines, candy corns and twizzlers onto the bag, and arranged the lollipop to fit in it as well.

"Actually, could you also give me two dozens of those, please?" Phineas pointed towards a shelf stocked with colorful gumdrops that was placed behind the elder woman.  
She beamed at him and grabbed another paper bag, "Sure thing. Just do me a favor and don`t forget to brush ya teeth."


	2. 2 Imperfection

**A.N: Hello and welcome! First off I`d like to thank RoseCriss for this fic`s first review, so thanks buddy :D To****day`s prompt was requested by her.**

** I tried writing someting a little longer in order to make up for the first chapter which was painfully short in my opinion. ****This one, on the other hand is painfully long.**

**Okay now to rap this up real quick, this is my first fic and I need some constructive criticism so I can write more and improve, so feedback is MUCH appreciated. ****Also send me some prompts so I can write more PnF goodness! Just a warning: as these series progress I`ll also include pairings and characters by request.**

**Phineas and Ferb belongs to Swampy and Povenmire. And Disney too I guess?**

****Enjoy and please R&amp;R! ****

**-EZ**

2\. Imperfection

Phineas lay down on his bed, put on his headphones and rested his arms behind his head. He clicked play on his ipod and slowly closed his eyes. After a moment, he felt an heavy weight being washed away from him as the beat of the music drummed against his ears, and his room and the world around him faded away.

Tomorrow was the last day of school before Summer vacation would officially start and he and his brother had already planned out tons of stuff to build and places to go to. Although... he wasn`t really in the mood to do anything.

Phineas was starting to get somewhat aloof. His eyelids, heavier by minute. He shifted a little to the side to get more confortable as he was about to doze off, but while doing so, he accidently hit the volume button of his ipod to max, without even noticing.

As on cue, piano keys resonated against his eardrums violently and he shot his eyes open and his body instinctivly jolted up on the bed while he quickly tried to remove the headphones before something inside his ears would pop.

He tossed the thing onto Ferb`s empty bed and breathed shakily.

The red headed frowned a little as he continued to glare at the oposite bed. When he was over the initial shock, he got up and strolled over to the other side of the room to change into his summer sleepwear.

As he was putting on his shirt, he heard three quick knocks on the door, knowing very well that it was Ferb who had come back home after running off to do a quick errand for mom at the laundry`s and then stopping by at Django's.

"Hey bro," he grinned as the tall green haired teenager entered the room and gave Phineas a thumbs up in reply.

Phineas flopped down on his bed and grabbed his PSP from the nightstand and began playing. He hit start and waited while the screen loaded. For no apparent reason, he glanced at his headphones and ipod.

He suddenly realized of how much his taste in music had changed since he was twelve. That course of thought made him wonder of how much other things had changed over the years. Candace was already in college, Buford had gone to France as an interexchange student, Ferb had been talking a whole lot more and he had already gotten a girlfriend; Baljeet was dating Ginger, Isabella was dating a guy too...and Phineas, well, he was all alone and still pretty much the same guy. Except he was taller.

Since he was young, Phineas had always admired his brother Ferb. They both understood each other, shared similar interests, and they were always on the same page.

Ferb was and still is, undoubtly, a genious, as much as Phineas is. But thecnically, while Phineas was more creative, artistic, goal-driven and idealistic, Ferb was more calculated, logical, cientifical and perceptive. At school, they were both smart, but Ferb could talk fluently and write in a lot of languages, some too complex for Phineas` understanding. He could also do math- calculous, equations, all kinds of formulas. Phineas, on the other hand, would struggle with it.

But there was one thing he was still able to do differently from Ferb. Talk.

He just couldnt understand how Ferb was okay with just being in the shadows, being always behind the curtains. He was the man of action, while Phineas was the thinker. The one who came up with the ideas, the imaginative one, who did all the talking and got most of the credit. He just hated when that happened. It wasn`t fair to his brother at all.

But deep down, he knew that if his brother wanted, he could give an half and hour speech without losing his cool, and he would even captivate the female spectators.

Regardless, Ferb was brilliant. But he could never say that he was jealous of him. He instead, admired him. For his lack of care on what others tought of him; for being the perfect gentleman and caring, for being so sharming and relaxed all the time.

At least that was what Phineas was able to see on his outside most of the time. What if Phineas didn't know his brother as well as he tought he did?

But now, Ferb had found another person that admired him more than Phineas did.

Now that he had a girlfriend, he seemed always so busy. He barely had time to watch a movie with Phineas or hang out with him. The only time he`d spent with him was in the afternoons of satuday and sunday.

Ferb seemed to genuinly like this girl so he dedicated a lot of his free time to always be around her. Phineas wasn`t mad. Just forlorn.

But Phinny wasn`t completely alone, oh heavens no.

To top things off, the relationship between him and Isabella had been a little awkward ever since David, the guy she was dating, was around.

He`d be there when Phineas and Ferb were building another one of their inventions, he`d be there when Phineas invited Baljeet, Isabella and Django to go to the ice cream shop, to the mall..he was always there..."coincidentily". So just to avoid those random and awkward encounters, he decided to just invite Dave altogheter.

And now that Summer vacation was about to start, he would definitly come to visit Isabella whenever he could. That meaning, everyday. single. day. The tought made Phineas tired and rather sick to the stomach.

But don't get him wrong! Phineas liked David, he was a nice guy, a good friend, and treated Isabella kindly, with respect, and so forth. He was happy for both of them. Really.

Well, maybe not so much. Reasonably happy.

Because there had been something. Something of which he couldn`t quite put his finger on. There was this weird feeling of inferiority, that re-emergerd to the surface whenever Dave would show up with a huge bouquet of red roses for Isabella in the morning. Or when they`d go on dates to expensive restaurants or museums or concerts with backstage passes, or when they`d simply went for a walk at the beach, to the amusement park,or a picnic under their favorite tree. And he`d always invite her to engage on those activities whenever Phineas was around. It was almost as if they did it on purpose.

His brother, Isabella... He was almost starting to feel a bit left out, ignored, insufficient, and perhaps a little jealous too? But he couldn`t lose his cool. Because there couldn`t be any conflicts. Every day had to be ceased perfectly. He lived by his motto.

"Hey, Earth to Phineas?" Ferb snapped his fingers in front of the other boy.

Phineas was dumbfounded for a second, then he looked down at his console. It`s main screen flashing as it awaited for an input.

He then looked at his brother again and finally snapped out of his stupor. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Hu, sorry, I got distracted for a moment, there. What was that?" he smiled sheepishly,

"I asked you if you had already received your phyiosophy test."

"Yeah, it was fairly easy. I got an A."

"That's great, Phinn. Mum and dad are gonna be proud." Ferb lightly patted him on the back.

Phineas nodded and quickly changed the subject, before Ferb could ask him anything,

"So, hum, you got the CD back from Django?" he asked while he ran his finger through the control pad of his playstation.

Ferb nodded and pointed at his backpack that was trown a bit carelessly onto the wall.

"You know we could bring it with us when we go visit grandma and grampa Flynn this Summer. It has some pretty good mixes." Phineas` eye's followed his brother, who had been walking around the room, tossing his converse sneakers to the ground and shoving some clothes out of the way, as he tried to reach into the closet to grab his shorts and t-shirt.

"Yes, I suppose it would make the ride more enjoyable," Ferb replied, now opening the drawer.

Next followed other 5 minutes of silence.

Ferb had already gotten dressed and was now sitting on his bed about to put his socks on; when he glanced at his side and noticed Phinn's headphones tossed a bit carelessly on his bed.

"...Is there something wrong?" Ferb asked Phineas, a bit hesitantly, as he turned to said boy.

His brother really did know him. It wasn't like him to leave his own stuff lying around like that. And also...

" You've been oddly quiet today," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it is rare to see you like this. You`re either sick, worried, or planning something." he stated.

" How can you assume all of that?" Phineas frowned.

"You always feel like talking Phineas. You are overall, a genuinely happy guy. When something`s not right, I can always sense it,"

"Well don`t worry about it, it`s nothing. I was just thinking of something,"

His brother nodded slowly in understanding as he finished putting on his socks, and then he continued after a moment of silence.

"So. A penny for your thoughts?"

Phineas chuckled,"Really? You wouldn`t wanna hear me rant,"

Ferb shrugged," Why not? I wouldn`t be bothered at all. It is something of which you do not do much,"

"True. But still," Phineas said, shrugging.

"Fair enough," Ferb pointed in his direction, "But you know you can talk to me about whatever`s bothering you, right?"

"Do I have any other choice?" the red-head boy asked as he let out a sigh.

"Nope," Ferb replied, getting up from the bed.

Much to his own surprise, Phineas foud himself speaking again before Ferb could leave.

"You see...being gloomy and depressed isn't... really my thing," he said, smilling a bit sadly at the end.

"Oh? So now you have to be deprived of other emotions?" Ferb questioned.

"I- I didn`t mean it like that."

Ferb crossed his arms and awaited for a proper response.

"Okay, fine! I`ll tell you what`s going on," Phineas said raising his arms up to the air.

"... I think I`m tired of being a thirdweel...whenever I`m with Isabella, you and the rest of our friends. You all just seem so...happy,"

"And, you know, I should feel the same Ferb! I should be happy for you all, I should be excited for Summer, I should be writting some bright, happy-go-lucky lyrics and jamming some bouncy tunes on my guitar! I... I feel like I`m not good enough for anybody, that I`m just a let down., "

" Phinn. First of all, why are you suddenly so worried about what others think of you? You shouldn`t pay attention to anybody's praise or blame, besides you are too modest for your own good, you do know that?"

Phineas lowered his head, and suddenly the rug patterns became really interesting.

"You can`t always please everyone," he said, changing his tone, to a calmer, soothing one that matched perfectly his accent, "Everybody has flaws and fears, and you, me, we both are no different." He got over to his brother and sat down next to him, and gave him a one arm hug.

Phineas could feel hot tears trying to escape from his eyes, but he was able to keep them in.

"And also, I`m sorry, and I speak in the name of our friends too, because im sure they would feel the same way. I`m sorry we`ve been so nonchalant."

"It`s alright," Phineas whispered.

"...Look, I know I haven`t been around much. We used to hang out togheter all the time a couple of years ago so I should have known that you`d feel like this. And thruth be told, I miss the old days too," Ferb said, apologeticaly.

"All his good, Ferb" Phineas showed him a week smile.

"No, I want to make up to you. Starting now. Is that alright? Or are you no longer up for some fun?" a smirk crossed his face.

"Pft, hell no, bro! " Phineas looked at his brother and shoved him playfully. He was smiling now too, a real smile, "If I ever tell that I don`t wanna have fun-"

"I know, I`ll shove you into a bullfighting arena, dressed all in red and lock the exits," Ferb finished, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Yep. But you`d never do any of that if what I said really did happen, right?" Phineas inquered him.

"Ooh, of course not, my dear little brother " Ferb replied sarcastically

"Hey, you`re only older by 3 months!" Phinn retorted, grinning

"And a half" Ferb concluded, and both laughed it off, and in that moment, Phineas swore he had felt his body lighten up.

Ferb then reached for Phinn`s shoulder and shook him slightly.

"And, hey, don`t worry about Isabella and David. I have a very strong feeling that that relationship won`t last much longer."  
"Why do you say that?" Phineas lookd up at his brother, curiously.

"Have you noticed the way he`s been looking at the main captain of the cheerleading team? Just the other day, while you and Isabella where finishing your science project presentation, he and the captain where in the library "studying"." Ferb made air quotes and rolled his eyes, "As in laughing and flirting shamelessly with each other."

"Wow...huh!" He perked up. A smile was starting to cross his face again, and he couldn`t help it, "So mister perfect-O, isn`at all that perfect."

"But now I really feel bad for Isabella...Should we...I dunno, tell her anything?"

"I`m pretty confident that she will find out sooner than you think," Ferb said, getting up, "Now, how about we go make some ice cream on that old ice cream machine we built?" Ferb said, getting up.

"You mean the one we built 6 years ago?"

Ferb nodded as he stepped into the hallway with Phineas following closely behind him.

"I totaly forgot about that! Hah, this is gonna be sweet!" Phineas enthused.

* * *

After 4 bowls of ice cream later, the two brothers sat under their oak tree, with Perry sleeping soundly by their side.

Ferb was reading a book and Phineas was finally playing on his Playstation.

A gentle summer breeze travelled trought the air. A car pulled out on their driveway and after turning the engine off, their parents stepped out of the vehicle carrying a bunch of antiques and boxes.

"Hello sons!" Their enthusiastic father greeted, as he walked very slowly not to drop an old china glass jar that was placed steadily in one of the boxes he was also carrying.

"Hey dad," They both greeted back at him, as they watched their father make his way into the house in a comical manner .

A little short after, their mother came walking through the backyard to get into the kitchen with another set of boxes in her arms.

"Hi boys," She waved at them with her free hand.

"Hi mom," both brothers replied.

She stopped at the backdoor and before she entered, she turned to them and asked, "How was your day?"

"Just perfect," Phineas said, leaning back against the old tree while his brother gave his mother a thumbs up.

Linda smiled at them and then entered the house, closing the door behind her.

**A.N: Congratulations if you made it to the end without rolling your eyes at the unoriginality and dullness of this fic.**

**But I hope you did enjoy it tho, and once again, don`t forget to send my some prompts, one word only! **

**Until then, EZ out.**


End file.
